Jadeite
Appearance Jadeite is medium-sized, with a slender build. Her skin is jade-green, and her eye color is turquoise. Her hair is shaped like a bird and it hangs over the left side of her face. Her hair is pale green. She wears a lime-green, long-sleeved shirt, and pine-green skirt-pants. She wears arm, wrist, and ankle bands connected to her technology. She used to have a diamond symbol on her sleeve, but she stitched a star pattern over it. As a griff, she has paws instead of feet, but normal-ish legs, covered in fur. She has a lion tail and eagle wings. Her hands are talons, but she still has opposable thumbs. She has feathers on the sides and back of her neck that turn into thin lines of feathers on the back of her shoulders to the inner side of her wrists. She also has feathers over her ears, and her hair extends thinly down to the sides of her neck. Personality She is intelligent and quiet, but she is shy, often keeping to herself, working on her technology. She has an insane side, and this has caused many problems in the past, but she has learned to control it...mostly. She has made a point to be wary and cautious. She is extremely intelligent and observant. Abilities Like all Gems, Jadeite can shape-shift, summon a weapon, fuse, and retreat to her gem to regenerate. *'Special/Exclusive Abilities' ** Form Retention ***Jadeite can retain her physical form even if she had taken too much damage in order to protect her gem. She has been able to stay in her physical form even after being stabbed multiple times in the chest. ... Because that's not gross or anything. ** Astrologer ***Jade can tell the 'immediate' future by looking at the clouds and stars. *'Weapon' ** Cross-Blade: A crossbow with sharp blades on the edges. * Griff **She can fly, run faster quadripedally, looks frickin awesome, can let out a earpiercing screech or a deafening roar, or both simultaneously. On the downside, she has animal instinct, can't swim- or at least, it's nearly impossible, if her wings get too wet they become virtually useless, her wings can be broken- which is extremely painful for her, she hasn't quite gotten used to flying, She can hurt someone on accident due to having talons, her wings are awkwardly large and she tries to keep them hidden, and she can easily be distracted by yarn or red laser pointers. Relationships Nephrite Jadeite used to hate Nephrite, back when Neph used to chase her down and stab her. A lot. Since Neph has calmed, Jade has sort of had to keep a close eye on Neph to make sure she doesn't snap. Also because reasons. Now Neph and Jade are basically best friends, no matter how much Nephrite throws Jade as a projectile weapon. Amber Her and Amber have frequent chats by the water, but Amber's a bit... Onyx She is working with Onyx to find the cure to their current situation. That One Hunter Guy Who Hangs Around The Beach Why the h3ll is he even here?! Fusions * Zoisite: Jadeite and Nephrite Gemology Learn more about the jadeite gemstone here. * In astrology, Jadeite is associated with the sign of Taurus. * It is said that Jadeite bangles absorb negative energy, thus protecting those who wear them. * Jadeite is thought to possess health-strengthening properties and encourage longevity. * The Chinese often carve jadeite into traditional figures that bring further meaning, such as dragons, which are symbols of power and prosperity. Trivia * She has mild agoraphobia, as well as Enochlophobia/Demophobia/Ochlophobia. * She also has Aichmophobia. * Her gem represents a mask, possibly based off the Phantom Of The Opera * Jade purposely styled her hair to look like a bird. * Jadeite was the name chosen for this character due to A&O being a huge Sailor Moon fan. * Jade is stuck as a griff to keep the bird puns alive